Donald's Diary
Donald's Diary is a Donald Duck short released 5 March 1954. Summary As Donald Duck writes in his diary, the events of his courtship with Daisy unfold: On the 29th of February, Donald walks along a San Francisco neighborhood, whistling and minding his own business. Daisy is reading How to Catch a Husband when she hears him passing her house. She dons a beautiful red dress, douses herself with perfume, and drops her handkerchief to get his attention, to no avail. Several more attempts, batting her eyelashes at the bookstore, pretending to faint on the sidewalk, and pretending to drown in the pond, similarly fail. Daisy ultimately does catch him, with a snare. Donald gets swept off his feet literally and the two fall in love. As they date, they watch a movie at a drive-in in the rain, they dine at a restaurant, and watch the bay by the Golden Gate Bridge. When he carves their names on a tree, which has other carvings of Daisy and her previous boyfriends on the other side, she plants a big smooch on him, knowing she now has him on a leash. Donald goes to meet her family, and is greeted with a blast from a water pistol by Daisy's younger brothers, who bear a strong resemblance to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Daisy also introduces him to her deaf mother, who looks exactly like James Whistler's portrait of Arrangement in Grey and Black, and her crazed photographer father, whom Donald believed were his kind of people. Donald goes to the jewelry store to buy an engagement ring and returns to Daisy's place, where the boys dance happily and beg money from him. Donald calls out "Anybody home?" Daisy calls back from the shower, "Be down as soon as I powder my nose, dreamer!" Donald goes excited as Daisy's parents set the stage up for his big moment, but hours pass as he waits and waits for her. He falls asleep waiting. In his dream world he meets Daisy and proposes. Wedding bells ring, and they drive away, but Daisy gets rid of Don's trailer full of camping gear, making her own plan for their honeymoon. The boys have stowed away in the back seat, but Donald leaves them at the side of the road. He carries her over the threshold and is shocked to see Daisy's mother inside, yelling "Don't track no mud on them floors!" As the honeymoon is over, Donald is frightened at Daisy's morning appearance. When Donald returns home from work, Daisy takes his money and serves him a burnt steak. The rest of her family arrive and gobble what's left of dinner leaving Donald nothing. As Donald sits in his chair, Daisy steals it and sternly tells him "The garbage, buster!" As he takes the trash outside, he intends to get away, but Daisy pulls him back in and locks him in a pillory forcing him to do dishes like a prisoner in his own home. Donald wonders if this was the wedded bliss he had hoped for. Donald then began losing his identity and literally became a robot. Daisy slaves him around shouting "Cut the grass! Wash the dishes! Beat the rugs! Take out the cat! Mop the floor! Dust the furniture! Water the flowers!" until Donald explodes like a bomb. Somehow, it was all just a bad dream as Daisy sweetly says "Donald? Donald! Dreamer boy, wake up!" As he comes to, he sees her, jumps up and screams in horror, and runs out leaving a duck-shaped hole in the door, never to return. Donald writes in his diary "It was a narrow escape. Though I was born when I kissed her, I died when we parted." Donald then hears a bugle play a fanfare and runs out guarding a fort in the desert with the French Foreign Legion. Donald adds in his diary, "And yet I live for a little while." Category:Shorts Category:Daisy Category:Ducklopedia